Destined Couple
by daughterofmars
Summary: Destined Couple - The Musical. Peace is broken, giving way to a looming crisis between Haruka and Michiru at the appearance of a new Sailor Senshi. Who is she and what claim does she have on Neptune?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Naoko Takeuchi owns all material related to Sailor Moon. I won't pretend or claim that I am the one who got the idea of the Sera Myu (Sailor Moon Musicals), those belong to their respective directors and writers. This is simply a continuation of an awesome idea.

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this fanmade musical script to my dream cast of Sera Myu actors. Asami Yuhka (Neptune), Takagi Nao (Uranus), Hosaka Yuhko (Pluto), Takeda Keiko (Saturn), Kanbe Miyuki (Sailor Moon), Shirota Yuu (Tuxedo Kamen), Murata Ayumi (Venus), Kanda Eri (Mars), Kawabe Chieko (Mercury), Kuriyama Emi (Jupiter) and last but not least: Ono Hikari who has been a great inspiration in the creation of Sailor Nereid.

**Beta: **rinhonjou at livejournal is my saviour when it comes to this entire fic. All remaining mistakes are my own.

**Author's Notes: **The action descriptions in this makes it more appropriate for a live action/anime (your preference) musical than a stage musical. All "song lyrics" are written by me - they are not meant to rhyme and there's no melody for any of them. They are supposed to appear to be English translations of songs that were originally Japanese. I've tried staying faithful to the atmosphere of the actual Sera Myu songs though, simply because I respect and love them so much.

**Reader's Guide: **

_(Action descriptions are in italics and brackets.)_

**The person(s) who speaks/sings are in bold, followed by a colon:**

"Spoken lines are in quotation marks."

Song lyrics are centred.

**Summary (this chapter): **Michiru feels the approach of a storm...

* * *

**O****verture**

* * *

_(On a pier at__ the outskirts of Tokyo. The sky is clear and cloudless, showcasing a faint brush of stars and a glowing full moon. By the rail, _Michiru_ is standing, clad in a thin summer dress, watching the uneasy movements of the waves. She's holding the Deep Aqua Mirror gently in her hands, but does not even once look down at it. Everything is silent except for the occasional cry of a seagull.)_

**Michiru: **_(closes her eyes with a sigh)_ "I feel it… The sea is in an uproar…"

(Sailor Nereid_, a tall woman with long, light bluish hair in a braid down her back and wearing a fuku that resembles _Sailor Neptune's_, though the colours of her skirt and bow are a few shades lighter and her sandals extend all the way up to her shins, is watching _Michiru _from a distance, out of sight.)_

**Nereid: **_(steps forward and talks aloud to herself, unheard by _Michiru_, the shadows almost completely hiding her) _"Hai. You of all people would be able to feel it, Neptune… or should I perhaps call you by your current name? Kaioh Michiru…"

**Michiru: **_(raises her Mirror to look into it, unaware of the fact that she's not alone) _"A storm is approaching, but it's no ordinary storm, is it?" _(raises her head, the wind playing gently with her curls) _"The wind hasn't changed… She's not causing it… Then… dare?"

**Nereid: **_(balls her hands into fists as _Michiru _mentions the wind) _"She's still with you, then… I guess I should have suspected." _(relaxes her shoulders, lifting one hand up to push her braid back over her shoulder, smiling an almost gentle smile) _"It changes nothing, Neptune. This time I will claim back what originally belonged with my planet…" _(pauses, then adds vigorously)_ "…with me!"

(Nereid _reaches one hand out towards _Michiru_, her fingers drawing a set of kanji in the air, the sea suddenly acting up and the waves crashing with considerably more force against the pier. _Michiru _doesn't step back, but her eyes narrow at the sight.)_

**Song: **Lullaby of the Mermaid

**Nereid:**

Can you hear my voice, Sea Princess,

Can you hear the ocean's song tonight?

_(walks fully into the light without making a sound, _Michiru _keeping her back on her, as if she can't sense her approach. _Nereid _looks up at the moon, her smile fading away as she presses one hand to her heart)_

Moon Guardian, how many millennia have passed

Since I was your protector and beloved friend?

Now you don't remember, but in time you will,

How I lived and died in your name.

_(shakes her head as if ridding herself of the nostalgia and bitterness, slowly extending her hand out towards _Michiru, _gloved fingers pausing mid-motion, wanting to but unable to touch her)_

Your past mistakes forgotten,

Our destiny rises with the tide,

Circling in eternity, and at that time

We shall undoubtedly embrace

Like the foam embraces every moving wave.

_(Suddenly _Michiru _turns her head, just slightly, seemingly listening to a melody she can only hear in her mind. Clutching her Mirror a little more tightly, her lips form a couple of words, without any sounds emerging. _Nereid _cocks her head, curiously watching _Michiru's _face, the other woman's features showing deep, almost trancelike concentration.)_

**Nereid: **"You know the next verse, Kappa… 'I will take you beyond the deep dimensions…' – how often didn't you ask me to sing that lullaby to you?" _(meets _Michiru's _eyes when she finally spins around fully, but still it seems that _Michiru_ can't see her)_

**Michiru: **_(brushes a lock of hair away from her face, hesitantly whispering) _"I will take you beyond the deep dimensions…" _(as _Nereid _starts singing, she joins in, the melody and lyrics apparently well-known to her)_

**Nereid & Michiru:**

I will take you beyond the deep dimensions,

And your love shall follow surely, secretly.

As the ocean gently takes you in her arms,

In sweet memoriam I shall put you to sleep

With the furtive farewell kiss of Sea Lips,

Repeating the soft lullaby of the mermaids.

**Michiru: **_(stares intently into her Mirror) _"The voice from my dream…"

**Nereid: **_(speaks more loudly than before, no longer holding the magic that made her invisible)_ "I've found you… Princess…"

(Michiru _blinks and looks up, her eyes slowly focusing on _Nereid_ who bows to her with a low, sarcastic laugh.)_

**Michiru: **_(surprised, but defensive) _"Dare da?!"

(Nereid_ flash-steps away without answering, and the sound of a vehicle parking nearby, followed by an engine being turned off penetrates the silence she leaves behind. _Michiru _stares uneasily at the empty spot where _Nereid_ stood seconds prior, taking a deep breath, pressing a hand to her forehead, not making any indication of following her.)_

* * *

_shoujo-ai no shijin productions present:_

**Bishoujo Senshi Sera Muun**

_(Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon)_

**DESTINED COUPLE – chou bi Uranusu to Nepchuun no kuraishisu**

_(Destined Couple – the Crisis of the Super Beauties, Uranus and Neptune)_

* * *

_(Running her fingers along the banister as she takes a couple of steps forward, _Michiru _lets her eyes follow the waves which have calmed down to a mere rocking of innocent ripples.)_

**Michiru: **_(lost in thought) _"I thought I saw…" _(turns her attention to her Mirror with a soft laughter) _"It was probably my imagination. After all, what Michiru's Mirror can't catch isn't a big guy… ka?"

_(The sound of footsteps. _Haruka _in her rider's suit comes to a halt a couple of metres away from _Michiru_, watching her with an amused half-smile. Taking off her helmet, she covers the short distance between them, leaning against the rail next to _Michiru _who shifts her attention to her, not taken aback by her presence.)_

**Michiru: **"You're late, Haruka."

**Haruka: **_(nonchalantly) _"You shouldn't quote people when they're not around to take credit for it…" _(laughs as _Michiru _raises an eyebrow at her, putting her Mirror away in her handbag) _"What was it your Mirror was supposed to show you?"

**Michiru: **_(looks back towards where _Nereid _had appeared) _"I'm not sure…" _(purses her lips, considering her words carefully, then meets _Haruka's _eyes)_ "I've been having the same dream for three nights in a row now, and it's unsettling me. Not because it's a frightening dream, but because it feels…"

**Haruka: **_(is waiting for a continuation, but as none comes, she frowns) _"Nani?"

**Michiru: **_(a soft whisper) _"Like a memory…"

_(They stand next to each other in silence, both watching the treacherously gentle movements of the sea. Around them the wind picks up speed, rustling their hair and running over the surface of the water, disturbing its rhythmic breath.)_

**Haruka: **_(speaks in a low voice) _"A new war?"

**Michiru: **_(shakes her head, stepping back and turning away from the water) _"I don't think so… the person in my dream… she didn't feel like an enemy."

**Haruka: **_(raises both eyebrows in suspicious interest, following _Michiru _as she heads towards the parking ground) _"Kanojo…?"

**Michiru: **_(giggles, giving _Haruka _a teasing look over one shoulder) _"Jealous that there're other women than you in my dreams, Haruka?"

**Haruka: **_(snorts, duplicating _Michiru's _tag line in a put-on light voice) _"Maybe…"

(Michiru _doesn't reply, stopping next to _Haruka's _motorcycle, waiting for _Haruka _to catch up with her.)_

**Michiru: **_(repeats the words of the song quietly to herself, frowning at the words)_

"I will take you beyond the deep dimensions,

And your love shall follow surely, secretly…"

_(As _Haruka's _hand brushes down her arm, _Michiru_ ignores her own confusion and sends the taller woman_ _a taunting smirk.)_

**Michiru: **"Remember: He who's not a foe isn't necessarily a friend – isn't that what you kept trying to teach Usagi-chan?"

**Haruka: **_(rolls her eyes) _"For her own self-preservation, yeah… and with little luck."_(hands _Michiru _the spare helmet left behind on the seat of the bike after having put on her own) _"It's been quiet around here since the Princess defeated Chaos… but we should probably not get too accustomed to the peace, ka?"

**Michiru: **_(gives _Haruka _a look out the corner of her eye, the remainder of her little smirk quirking her lips as she mounts the bike) _"That's kind of pessimistic…"

**Haruka: **_(shrugs, kicking the bike into acceleration) _"You started…"

**Michiru: **_(gives the pier one last apprehensive glance before they turn the corner) _"Did I really…?"

_(From her position on top of one of the nearby storage buildings, _Sailor Nereid _is watching them.)_

**Nereid: **_(smiles as _Michiru's _words reach her) _"Hai, my Princess… you did."

_(Following the motorcycle with her eyes until it disappears from sight, _Nereid _moves her gaze to the moon, glaring at it haughtily. Then she merges into the shadows and is gone.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Naoko Takeuchi owns. I follow up on the idea.

**Dedication: **Even though the entire project is dedicated to my dream cast of Sera Myu, this particular chapter is dedicated to Asami Yuhka and Ono Hikari with the words: "Just Love, Wasurerarenai" (just love, can't forget it) which is the one song they have both sung solo.

**Summary (this chapter): **The Princess of Kaiosei is leaving... and doing that she's also leaving something behind.

* * *

**Act One**

* * *

Scene 1

_In another place, in another time – but times are changing…_

* * *

_(In a large room with glass doors that lead to a balcony. Outside the sky is dark green, a light blue planet visible in the distance and a smaller pearl-like one blinking from behind it like a star. Everything inside is orderly, except for the bed which is covered with clothing; a hand mirror, a violin and a piece of parchment lying on top of the pile. Slowly folding the clothes, one after another,_ Neptune _in her princess gown is quietly sitting on the edge of the bed with a chest next to her.)_

**Princess Neptune: **_(packs a pair of long gloves away in the trunk, her hands coming to a rest in her lap as she raises her eyes to look out at the sky) _"Maa, Tenosei is setting… I hadn't realised it was that late…"

_(The door bangs open, _Sailor Nereid _stepping into the room, out of breath. Bending over, she clutches her side with one hand, the other holding a long, thin flute made of heliodor. _Neptune's _only reaction to her entry is a small smile of recognition.)_

**Princess Neptune: **_(grabs a long, elegant skirt and folds it to pack away with the rest) _"In a hurry, Sailor Nereid?"

**Nereid: **_(takes a deep breath, raising her head to look at _Neptune _with a serious, bordering on desperate, expression) _"I was told that Queen Serenity has called for you… that you are leaving…"

**Princess Neptune: **_(gets to her feet, turning to face _Nereid, _smile disappearing) _"Rumours travel fast in the palace, I take it." _(sighs) "_Well, your informant was correct. The Queen has indeed asked me to come to the Moon Kingdom." _(regretfully)_ "At once."

**Nereid: **_(steps forward, but is stopped by a look from _Neptune) "Demo… Princess… you haven't finished your training…"

**Princess Neptune: **_(interrupts dismissingly) _"I will finish my training with the other Senshi. After all, I'm not the only one the Queen has to draw upon." _(walks to the double doors, leaning against the wall and watching the unending sea stretching out before her)_ "As far as I've been told, Tenosei's princess will be there as well."

**Nereid: **_(shakes her head, irritated, her fingers tightening around the flute in her hand) _"That's not the point… Neptune, what… how…" _(stops herself from babbling, enquiring directly)_ "Will you be back?"

**Princess Neptune: **_(closes her eyes, pressing her palms against the material of her dress to stop her hands from shaking before beckoning _Nereid _up next to her) _"I probably won't. Living in Triton Castle is part of my function as a Senshi."

_(They stand close together, their shoulders touching, but both keep staring straight ahead without exchanging looks.)_

**Nereid: **"Neptune… I…" _(pauses once more) _"What about us?"

(Neptune _doesn't answer, but instead moves to the bed where she starts neatly folding the rest of the clothes, only letting the Mirror and the violin remain on the bed sheets, tucking the letter away underneath her silver tiara.)_

**Nereid: **_(follows, makes as if to put her hand on _Neptune's _shoulder) _"Kappa…"

**Princess Neptune: **_(squares her shoulders even though her lips quiver and form a pale smile at the sound of the nickname) _"We both knew this day would come, Nereid." (Nereid's _fingers stop inches away from contact)_ "It has been my destiny from the day I was born…"

**Nereid: **_(raises her voice irritably and lets her hand fall) _"When have you ever cared about destiny?!"

**Princess Neptune: **_(spins around, giving _Nereid _a fierce glare through narrowed eyes) _"This is not necessarily about me… It's is about my duty as Sailor Neptune." _(coldly)_ "I had thought that you, if any, could understand that, Sailor Nereid."

**Nereid: **_(lets go of the flute which clatters to the floor as she takes both _Neptune's _hands in her own, leaning in, whispering urgently) _"Your planet needs you, Princess. I need you – more so than the royal family of the Moon. Doesn't she have enough Senshi already!?" _(looks down, speaking tentatively)_ "I… we… only have you…"

**Princess Neptune: **_(returns _Nereid's _grasp, eyes softening into a fond look as _Nereid _raises her gaze) _"Kaiosei is not left to her own devices, now, is she?" _(gentle laughter, though the words are sombre and somewhat sad)_ "She has you as well…"

**Song: **Words of Goodbye

**Princess Neptune:**

By the voice of the ocean,

By the tide that gave us name, we are called.

_(reaches up to push back a lock of light bluish hair that has torn itself loose from _Nereid's _braid, smiling and letting her fingertips linger a second longer than necessary against _Nereid's _neck)_

Because our ancient fate is

To choose the direction of the sea currents,

We follow, unyieldingly.

(Neptune _steps back, away from _Nereid _to crouch down and pick up the crystal-green flute on the floor, gently holding it out to her.)_

**Princess Neptune: **"So, onegai shimasu, Nereid… protect her when I'm away…"

**Nereid: **_(bites her lower lip for a moment, looking conflicted and on the verge of protesting, then bows to _Neptune _tensely, her lips pressed into a thin line, and takes the flute) _"Hai, Princess… I understand."

_(As _Nereid _heads for the door,_ Neptune _sits back down on the bed, taking the Deep Aqua Mirror and gazing into it with a resigned look on her face. Pressing the door handle down, however, _Nereid_ glances back over her shoulder.)_

**Nereid: **"I will wait for you, Neptune… I promise."

**Princess Neptune: **_(looks _Nereid _up and down, then catches her eyes) _"I never make promises I might have to break, Nereid… you shouldn't either."

**Nereid: **_(fists both her hands, turning around fully) _"I want to wait for you… because some day you will be free to do what you want, ne?"

**Princess Neptune: **_(looks away) _"I don't know, Nereid… Maybe…"

**Nereid: **_(nods) _"At that time, I'll be here… Princess." _(inclines her head in respect before leaving, closing the door quietly after herself)_

_(Chuckling without amusement, the sound growing thick in her throat, _Neptune _finally stores the Mirror safely away in the coffer along with all her other belongings. Stubbornly she forces herself to calm down, exhaling slowly until her breath is under control.)_

**Princess Neptune: **_(comments acquiescently)_ "No one can serve two masters, isn't that how the saying goes?"_ (continues in a concerned voice, knowingly)_ "Don't wait for me, Nereid… you might end up very disappointed…" _(a murmur)_ "… and I'm not sure I could bear that."

(Neptune _makes her way across the room to the balcony, opening the doors and letting in the chill night breeze that cools the faint traces of tears on her cheeks as she follows the movements of the many Neptunian moons in the sky with her gaze without really seeing them.)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Naoko Takeuchi owns everything. I'm indebted to her, not the other way around.

**Beta: **rinhonjou at livejournat dot com. All remaining mistakes are entirely my own.

**Notes: **In this chapter you'll be introduced to a "new" character. I hope you can all quickly identify who she is. I quite like my creativity with her name, as you can probably figure out in my dialogue. Lots of action description in this chapter, but it was impossible not to when I had all the Senshi gathered (minus Setsuna and Hotaru). This chapter and this fic in general builds upon the manga in which Haruka and Michiru attended Juuban Municipial along with Usagi-tachi (though one year ahead) during the Stars "season". I have also imagined that Haruka at this point has started wearing the Juuban GIRL'S uniform - this is inconsistent with both the musical and the anime (though, of course, she's never shown in school during the Stars season so maybe it isn't), but after having seen some pictures from the manga in which Haruka does wear the Juuban girls uniform in the Stars arc, I have always liked the thought of her in a skirt that's not her fuku and just IMAGINE Nao-san in one of those uniforms! (_starts drooling a little_) So, yeah, there you have it. Long chapter this time - also because it might take a little while before next chapter is up, seeing that it's horribly hard to write (I'm working on it right now actually) and because my new semester has just takes its beginning. Be patient with me, I promise to get back to you all. Now, enjoy the cracky, lovely craziness that's a minna-scene!

Reminds me. When **Minna **is in bold it simply means that everybody who's been mentioned right before is speaking/singing. It sounds cooler than "everybody", ne?

Plus, what ... eh... the line that is featured in Japanese simply means: "Pleased to meet you" and is a normal, polite way of greeting someone you haven't met before.

Now, ENJOY!

* * *

**Act One**

* * *

Scene 2

_Peace calls for __new friends – invitation, please…_

* * *

_(In the schoolyard of Juuban Municipal High School. The sun has reached zenith a couple of hours prior and is now making the gym cast long shadows over the concrete. On a bench beneath a couple of sakura trees, _Michiru _is sitting in her school uniform, her violin case next to her. From time to time she looks towards the gym, as if expecting someone to leave it any moment.)_

**Michiru: **_(glances at her watch, sighing with an annoyed tone to it, though her lips curl in an almost unnoticeable smirk) _"You're late, Haruka – again."

_(Behind her, a small flock of girls, containing _Usagi, Minako, Makoto, Ami _and_ Rei _with _Haruka _in the lead, stops at the gates at the sight of _Michiru. Minako _raises her hand, about to shout a greeting, but _Haruka _instructively presses one finger to her lips. Soundlessly, they make their way across the open, almost deserted yard, _Usagi _and company stopping a few feet behind the bench, only _Haruka _sneaking up close to _Michiru_, unseen.)_

**Haruka: **_(leans in, pressing her hands over _Michiru's _eyes) _"Guess who?"

**Michiru: **_(doesn't even flinch, but simply relaxes her shoulders with a small giggle that is echoed by _Usagi _and her friends) _"Ara, who could it be? Let me see… Usagi-chan?"

**Usagi: **_(shakes her head excitedly, her odango bouncing around her head) _"No, you're wrong!"

**Michiru: **_(raises both eyebrows in surprise) _"Usagi-chan? Is that you?"

**Usagi: **_(laughs) _"It's not me, Michiru-san!"

**Michiru: **_(plays along with a half-smile, an expression_ _mirrored by _Haruka_ in response to _Michiru's_ initial confusion) _"Not Usagi-chan… then, Minako-chan?"

**Minako: **_(puts her hands on her hips, looking from _Haruka _to _Michiru) "No."

**Michiru: **"Ami-chan or Rei-chan?"

**Ami: **_(catches _Rei's _eyes, waiting for her approving nod before replying) _"Neither."

**Michiru: **_(frowns for a second before asking, her uncertainty not showing in her voice) _"Haruka?"

**Haruka: **_(lets go, walking around the bench and stopping in front of _Michiru, _crossing her arms over her chest, having apparently caught the inquiry) _"Mm…?"

**Michiru: **_(twists a little in her seat, smiling at the other five girls behind her) _"Oh, I just had to make sure it wasn't Mako-chan." _(returns her interest to the tall blonde with a coquette, flirtatious chuckle) _"Your hands feel very alike…"

**Makoto: **"EH?"

_(The five girls behind her fall very quiet, _Makoto _staring at _Michiru _unbelievingly, the other four blankly gaping at her as well, then shifting their attention to the tall brunette, their eyes wide. _Haruka _narrows her eyes suspiciously, catching _Makoto's _gaze before cocking her head at _Michiru.)

**Haruka: **"Yareyare…" _(raises one eyebrow) _"Should I be feeling jealous? After all, she's a rather pretty girl…."

(Makoto's _cheeks turn slightly pink and she suddenly becomes very interested in the small pebbles in front of her feet.)_

**Michiru: **"You always say that about anyone but me, Haruka-san."_ (manages a slight pout, her eyes laughing)_ "Really, with the way you always praise Mako-chan, I should be the jealous one." _(her affronted attitude melts away in seconds, morphing into an amused smirk as _Makoto _blushes crimson)_

**Usagi: **_(lets her gaze wander between _Haruka _and _Makoto, _seemingly considering something that leaves her nonplussed) _"Are Haruka-san's and Mako-chan's hands really that alike? Let me feel…" _(grabs one of _Haruka's _hands and one of _Makoto's, _almost making them both tumble over as she tugs them closer, studying their hands intently) _"They're not all that alike, Michiru-san…" _(carries on cluelessly)_ "Mako-chan's hands are bigger and she doesn't have the long, slender fingers Haruka-san does."

_(In the awkward silence that follows this conclusion, _Makoto _laughs uneasily, running her other hand over her forehead in discomfort. _Haruka _rolls her eyes and tenderly withdraws her hand from between _Usagi's _fingers.)_

**Haruka: **_(snorts, thumping _Usagi _lightly on the head) _"You're funny, Odango Atama." _(sits down next to _Michiru)

**Rei: **_(steps forward, dragging _Makoto _out of _Usagi's _reach) _"Usagi, baka – it was a joke!"

**Usagi: **_(turns to face _Rei _who is glowering at her and _Makoto _who looks ready to shrink away from embarrassment and narrows her eyes) _"Rei-chan, don't be so mean just because I didn't get it!"

**Rei: **_(leers and lets go of _Makoto _who quickly steps behind _Minako, _away from the upcoming battle) _"Sometimes, Usagi…" _(casually)_ "…one could be tempted to ask why you're not still in Junior High."

**Usagi: **"REI-CHAN!"

(Michiru _and _Haruka _look at each other, both trying hard to keep from laughing out loud. _Makoto _hides her face in her hands, _Minako _patting her sympathetically on the shoulder. Quickly, _Ami _steps forward, holding her hands up in front of herself disarmingly.)_

**Ami: **"Maa, maa, you two…"

**Makoto: **_(lifts her head, meeting _Minako's _laughing eyes) _"I guess this is all the peace we'll ever get, huh?"

**Minako: **_(grins, saying in an affectedly sweet voice) _"Well, Rei-chan does have a point…"

**Usagi: **_(spins around on her heels, fisting both her hands and marching up to _Minako) "MINAKO-CHAN!"

_(Pausing, _Ami _casts a fleeting glance at each of the other girls, fretting anxiously with her collar.)_

**Ami: **_(quietly) _"Speaking of peace… do you think it's over now… the fighting?"

(Usagi _and _Minako _stop in their tracks, slowly turning towards _Ami. _Exchanging a sideway glance, _Haruka _and _Michiru _stand up and face the other girls. Wordlessly, the four Guardians watch _Usagi, _their features becoming troubled. Sensing their pain, _Usagi's _eyes soften as she presses one hand to her heart.)_

**Usagi: **_(looks at them all in turn) _"Believe in them. I'm sure they'll deal with Chaos in their own way, if we just… believe in them." _(nods determinedly, moving away from the other six girls, happily swinging her arms as she spins around a few feet away)_

**Song: **Fresh Start

**Usagi:**

No more war, fighting is over,

So we can finally Relax and Have Fun.

_(holds her hands out, inviting the others closer. Seeing them hesitate, she continues)_

Let's plunge into this Fresh Start.

Let's enjoy our happy days of youth.

_(Grinning at each other, the four Inners join her, lining up next to her.)_

**Minna:**

Let's Fall in Love, feel our hearts burning.

There's nothing we can't do, because

We're not afraid of tomorrow.

_(Frowning, _Haruka_ watches _Minako _prodding _Makoto _playfully and _Ami _grabbing _Rei's _hands, all four of them laughing. Finally fixing her eyes on _Usagi_, she steps forward to gain their attention, stopping when they look up.)_

**Haruka: **

Even now, after all that's happened,

How can you still be so innocent?

_(Next to her, _Michiru _shakes her head as _Haruka's _eyes harden at the sound of her own words. Taking her hand, _Michiru_ drags the other girl with her as she heads for _Usagi's _little group, giving the surprised _Haruka _a warm look over her shoulder.)_

**Michiru:**

Young Girl Optimism like moonlight

Lightens up the tracks of a future.

_(They stare at each other for a couple of seconds, before _Haruka_ smiles in recognition, _Michiru _giving her hand a gentle squeeze in answer. Bowing slightly to _Usagi, Haruka_ steps in next to _Makoto, Michiru _choosing to head the other way, putting a hand on _Rei's _shoulder as she stops next to her.)_

**Haruka:**

When the world spins your way,

Don't fight the brisk winds. Pursue!

_(puts one arm around _Makoto's _shoulder, winking at _Usagi)

**Usagi: **_(laughs with delight) _"Hai, hai!"

**Michiru:**

The pessimistic one says sayonara.

An optimist greets with konnichi wa!

_(stretches her neck, catching _Haruka's _gaze above the heads of the other girls, _Haruka _returning her joking smirk)_

**Minna:**

Let's plunge into this Fresh Start.

Let's enjoy our happy days of youth.

Let's Fall in Love, feel our hearts burning.

_(they all exchange looks, smiling as _Usagi _claps her hands animatedly)_

There's nothing we can't do because

We're not afraid of tomorrow.

(Usagi _starts spinning around, _Makoto _barely able to_ _catch her as she loses her balance as a result, tripping over her own feet. _Haruka _grabs _Makoto _by her shoulders, holding them both upright with some effort as they stumble backwards into her. Grinning uncomfortably, _Usagi_ steps back to fix her skirt, _Makoto _giving _Haruka _an apologetic look.)_

**Haruka: **_(steps out of the row, letting her gaze wander from _Usagi _who seems to be having a difficult time with her skirt to the other three younger girls clad in the Juuban school uniform) _"Shouldn't you all be in class?"

**Ami: **_(finds a book in her bag, waving it slightly) _"My afternoon classes don't start until four o'clock, so I actually came to catch up a little…"

**Makoto: **_(snatches the book from _Ami _to read the title, eyes widening slightly at the many kanji) _"I don't think this counts as catching up, Ami-chan… it's more like 'reading ahead', isn't it?"

**Ami: **_(blushes, hurrying to pack the book away again) _"I don't know…"

**Makoto: **_(watches _Ami _squirm for a moment, then walks past _Haruka, _picking her own bag up where she left it) _"Well, it's the same for me. Modern Japanese at four." _(visibly winces, _Haruka's _face twisting in a similar expression)_

**Haruka: **"Rather you than me…" _(shrugs with a slight laughter as _Michiru _raises one eyebrow at her)_

**Minako: **_(shoves _Usagi _out of the way melodramatically) _"I have volleyball training in half an hour." _(does a pretend smash in _Haruka's _direction, making a V-sign when the taller girl shows no indication of blocking it) _"We're in the national championship this year, so my team needs my talent."

**Rei: **_(cocks her head at _Minako_, eyes gleaming teasingly) _"I'm not sure an extreme amount of energy necessarily counts as talent, Minako-chan."

**Minako: **_(laughs) _"It has to, doesn't it?" _(nods towards _Usagi _who's brushing dust off her knees and hands, glaring daggers at _Minako _at the same time) _"If it doesn't, Usagi-chan couldn't be said to have anything resembling talent."

**Usagi: **_(gives up on getting the last specks of dirt off, eyes glinting from anger at _Minako's _words) _"What's that supposed to mean, Minako-chan?!"

**Makoto: **_(sighs) _"And here we go again…"

(Haruka _raises her eyes to the sky resignedly, following _Michiru _as she walks back to the bench to sit down. Opening her violin case, _Michiru_ calmly checks its content while _Usagi _and _Minako _– soon coupled with _Rei – _start a loud argument, none of them noticing how a newcomer pauses some metres away, watching them curiously. Next to _Michiru, Haruka _retrieves a magazine from her school bag and starts reading. _Umiko Maera,_ a tall girl in a long-skirted, dark school uniform, contrasting greatly with the light blue braid hanging down her back, allows herself a pleased smile at the sight of the diverse group.)_

**Maera: **_(purses her lips, waiting for a halt in the loud flow of words from the two blonde girls) _"Shimasen…" _(repeats her interference a little more forcefully, trying to drown out the high-pitched voices) _"Gomen nasai, I don't mean to disturb you, demo…"

**Rei: **"It's your own fault, Usagi, for always falling asleep during cla…" _(eyes _Maera _and stops mid-sentence to stare at her dark blue uniform)_

**Usagi: **_(continues without noticing _Rei's _sudden change of interest) _"Who's told you I fall asleep during classes, Rei-chan? You're not there to see!" _(is slightly mystified as no response is forthcoming, lifting her hand and waving it in _Rei's _face) _"Ara… Rei-chan?"

**Minako: **_(follows _Rei's _gaze, turning _Usagi's _head forcefully to make her realise what's going on) _"Usagi-chan… look!"

**Usagi: **_(blinks a couple of times before detecting the object of attention) _"A transfer student?"

(Haruka _looks up from her magazine, noticing the sudden silence. Seeing _Maera, _she runs her fingers over the back of _Michiru's _hand to make her aware of their newly arrived companion. _Michiru _gives _Haruka _a look out the corner of her eye before lifting her gaze, stopping dead at the sight of _Maera, _remaining seated as _Haruka _gets to her feet, walking over to _Usagi _and the others.)_

**Maera: **_(smiles a bit hesitantly as she finds herself in the spotlight) _"Konnichi wa! I was just wondering if you knew where I could f…" _(is interrupted by _Minako _who's recovered from her surprise, moving forward to take a closer look at _Maera's_ school uniform)_

**Minako: **"UTSUKUSHII!" _(runs her hands down the long skirt shamelessly)_

_(Looking up from their discussion on the homework for the upcoming Modern Japanese class, _Makoto _and _Ami _finally notice the foreigner, their eyes widening a friction at the way _Minako _squeals in delight from her study of the material of _Maera's _collar.)_

**Makoto: **_(presses in between _Haruka _and _Usagi_, murmuring) _"Is she doing what I think she's doing?"

**Haruka: **_(watches _Maera _suspiciously, her look softening into the shadow of a grin at _Makoto's _words) _"Yeah. She is."

**Makoto: **_(crosses her arms over her chest, looking about ready to give up) _"Honto ni…"

(Michiru _hasn't moved from the bench, the violin case lying open on her lap, her hands gripping the lit of it hard, though she doesn't seem aware of this, her eyes fixed on _Maera. Usagi_, too, is taken aback at the sight, though her open-mouthed stare is directed at _Minako _who's now muttering to herself; on her knees as she examines _Maera's _shoes. Not until _Rei _gives her a small push in their direction, does _Usagi_ awaken from her daze.)_

**Rei: **_(inclines her head towards _Minako _and _Maera) "DO something, Usagi!"

**Usagi: **_(squares her shoulders, coming to a halt at a safe distance) _"Eto… Ojou-san? I… Minako-chan!" _(forgets her good manners and jumps forward to drag _Minako _away as she begins fingering the golden buttons that decorate the front of the uniform)_

(Haruka _heaves a sigh as _Usagi _starts bickering with _Minako, _stepping in to lead the situation back on track.)_

**Haruka: **_(her voice deep and slightly hoarse) _"You're new here, ojou-san?"

_(As _Maera _meets _Haruka's _eyes, _Michiru _stands up hurriedly, a look of tenseness crossing her features, her violin case clattering to the ground. Breaking eye contact with _Haruka _to find the origin of the noise, _Maera _looks at her, their eyes locking. Running her gaze down _Michiru, Maera _smiles subtly.)_

**Maera: **_(hides her fascination as she bows politely to _Haruka _in appreciation of her greeting) _"I'm deeply sorry to disturb like this, but since this school is bigger than the one I come from, I think I'm… lost."

**Ami: **_(stops next to _Haruka, Makoto _in tow, asking interestedly) _"What school did you come from?"

**Minako: **_(cuts in eagerly) _"Yes, where have you got that wonderful uniform from?"

**Maera: **_(nods her head slightly at first _Ami _and then _Makoto _in acknowledgment, pointedly ignoring _Minako) "I'm a transfer student from a private school called Namino Gakuen." _(bows again, this time in the proper introducing manner) _"I'm Umiko Maera. O-me ni kakarete ureshii desu."

(Usagi _and her friends all bow in response, repeating the greeting. _Haruka _mirrors them after a moment of studying the young woman sceptically, only _Michiru _remaining upright even as she joins the cluster of people. _Haruka _gives her a searching, sideway look as she herself straightens up, but _Michiru's _only reply is a small shake of her head. Nevertheless, as she catches _Maera _contemplating them, her lips form a warm smile.)_

**Rei: **_(seems intrigued) _"Maera… that's an unusual name, isn't it?"

**Ami: **_(bites her lip for a moment before speaking) _"It's one of the Nereids, I believe."

**Maera: **_(nods) _"It is." _(adopts a somewhat impressed expression) _"It's not often I meet people who know that."

**Usagi: **_(looks from _Ami _whose cheeks turn a little pink from the subtle praise to _Maera _who utters a small, amused laughter at her reaction) _"So… what's a Nereid?"

**Ami: **"It's…" _(is about to explain, her words dying out as _Minako _jumps in front of her, one hand in the air)_

**Minako: **"Don't say it! I know! I know!" _(waits till they are all giving her their full attention) _"It's that new brand of chocolate, ne? The one that brings you an island of freshness in just one bite…"

**Rei: **_(rolls her eyes, grabbing _Minako _by her collar and dragging her with her back) _"Baka, that's Nerod."

**Minako: **"Ah… Oops…" _(manages an uncomfortable grin)_

**Michiru: **_(speaks for the first time since _Maera _made her entrance, her voice soft) _"The Nereids were Poseidon's nymphs." _(spots _Usagi's _blank face, and adds with a gentle giggle) _"Poseidon is the Greek god of the ocean, Usagi-chan – the equivalent of the Roman Neptune."

**Usagi: **_(purses her lips, looking very serious) _"I see."

**Ami: **_(puts a hand on _Usagi's _shoulder, smiling at her when she turns around) _"Nereid is also the name of Kaiosei's eighth moon."

(Usagi _is about to say something else, but is interrupted as _Makoto _leans over _Ami's _left shoulder, laughing at her_.)

**Makoto: **"We're not in class, Ami-chan."

**Ami: **_(blushes, bending over in a deep bow and clutching her bag to her chest) _"Gomen nasai!"

_(Smiling crookedly as _Makoto _squeezes _Ami's _shoulder kindly, _Haruka _is about to step back, catching sight of _Maera _as she does. Her features change into a frown.)_

**Haruka: **_(raises an eyebrow) _"You were looking for someone?"

(Michiru's _eyes shift from _Haruka _to _Maera_, stopping at the latter as the newcomer returns her blunt interest.)_

**Maera: **_(slowly drags her eyes from _Michiru, _cocking her head at _Haruka) "Somewhere, actually. I need to locate the music club. I was told I would find Kaioh Michiru-san there."

_(In the aftermath of her words, the group falls silent, all eyes turning to _Michiru _who holds her head high in response to the curious gaze _Maera _grants her. _Haruka _puts a hand on _Michiru's _shoulder, not directly possessive, but the obvious significance of it makes _Maera's _lips quirk upwards, disdainfully.)_

**Michiru: **"I'm Kaioh Michiru."

**Maera: **_(doesn't look surprised) _"I see." _(continues in an equivocal tone of voice)_ "I'd rather hoped to catch you on your own, Michiru-san."

_(Taking a small step forward, shrugging _Haruka's _hand off her shoulder and giving the blonde a wordlessly soothing look as she's about to protest, _Michiru _puts on her usual polite mask, nothing betraying her feelings.)_

**Michiru: **_(forces her voice not to waver, the words coming out slightly strained, _Maera _smiling affectionately as she detects it) _"I don't believe we've met before…" _(blinks slightly at the way the smile softens _Maera's _appearance)_ "Have we, Umiko-san?"

**Maera: **_(holds _Michiru's _gaze) _"I don't think so, no."

(Haruka_ looks at _Maera _through narrowed eyes, her distrust almost tangible, before she turns on her heel, walking back towards the bench and grabbing her school bag. A slight wave of her hand is her only goodbye as she heads for the gates. The five Inners look surprised, their attention dancing nervously between the retreating _Haruka _and the remaining _Maera _whose concentration moves from _Michiru _to the figure disappearing through the entrance_.)

**Minako: **_(whispers theatrically) _"This reminds me of that time with Seiya-kun…"

**Michiru: **_(follows _Haruka _with her eyes for a second, looking concerned, then addressing _Maera) "If you need me, Umiko-san, I'll be in the eastern hall for the next couple of hours." _(scoops up her violin case on her way towards the nearest wing)_

**Maera: **_(bows quickly in the general direction of _Usagi _and her friends, then follows _Michiru, _catching up with her at the door) _"Michiru-san…" _(leans forward, taking _Michiru's _violin case gently) _"Let me carry that – I had originally planned to go to the music club's premises anyway."

_(The roar of an engine starting in the distance. _Michiru g_lances fleetingly in the direction of the gates, a small crease appearing on her forehead. Her worry is well-disguised, but still present beneath the surface. Closing her eyes for a moment, she sighs, _Maera _watching her closely. Straightening up, _Michiru _sends her a gracious smile as _Maera _holds the door open for her.)_

**Michiru: **"Yes, so you said..."

_(They enter together. Left behind in the school yard, the shadows now crawling across the bench where _Michiru _had been waiting half an hour ago, _Usagi _and her four friends stand side by side, each thinking her own about what just happened.)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Beta: **rihonjou at livejournal. Remaining mistakes my own. Yeah, the same drill as always.

**Disclaimer: **Takeuchi-sama owns everything. I borrow for the fun of it.

**Notes: **SORRY that this took so long. For the time you had to wait, this is probably a disappointing chapter lengthwise. However, despite its shortness, it's a pretty important chapter. It doesn't say much on the surface (which is pretty self-given, seeing that we're dealing with two girls of the ocean), but beneath is hidden hints of Maera's past before she awoke as a Senshi (I hope you've all guessed who she really is by now) and most of the conversation is intended to show how she and Michiru interact and will interact in chapters to come. I think I may like Maera a lot more than what's healthy, for both myself and especially Michiru's sake.

No songs in this part, but there will be more later on. No Haruka in this part, but there will be later on. :-P However, enjoy the sweetness that's Umiko Maera.

Notes on the Japanese phrases:

"Ii tomo" means something along the lines of "of course" or "feel free" and is used as a response to someone excusing themselves.

"Zannen" means "I'm sorry for you", especially used when the atmosphere is not too formal.

**Chapter summary: **They are strangers, yet something binds them together...

* * *

**Act 1**

* * *

Scene 3

_Your eyes show my reflection – an image of the ocean…_

* * *

_(An empty hall with a raised platform in the farthest end of the room, the wall to the right made of panorama windows showcasing the sports grounds, whereas the left wall is hidden behind a row of large cupboards. The light is bright, making the dark boards that are covering the podium glow like amber. In the middle of the room, facing the stage, tables and chairs are crowded together in a small square. The door in the opposite end of the room opens, revealing _Michiru, _closely followed by _Maera_ who is still carrying her violin.)_

**Michiru: **_(closes the door after _Maera _before moving to the nearest table) _"This is where the music club members gather during meetings…" _(takes the violin case as _Maera _puts it down beside her, subtly gesturing for her to find a seat)_ "… or to practice."

(Maera _nods in understanding, but doesn't even take a glance around the room, instead watching _Michiru _preparing her violin. Her eyes follow every movement closely, _Michiru _giving her an unreadable look when she notices.)_

**Michiru: **_(smiles vaguely) _"So, Umiko-san, why…" _(falls quiet as _Maera _holds up one hand)_

**Maera: **"Michiru-san, you are welcome to address me by my given name." _(goes on good-humouredly, her eyes sparkling from enjoyment) _"I don't think I'm quite deserving of 'Umiko-san' from a prominent performer such as yourself."

**Michiru: **_(doesn't rise to the bait) _"Very well, then. Maera-san." _(hesitates, the name hanging between them) _"If I may ask… Why were you looking for me?" _(sits down, the violin and bow resting across her lap)_

**Maera: **_(catches _Michiru's _gaze) _"This is probably going to sound like a cliché, demo sa…" _(continues in a stage whisper, her grin broadening) _"I'm a great fan of yours."

**Michiru: **_(can't hold back a slight laugh) _"You're right, I've heard that one before. However, unlike you…" _(tempers down her amusement, a hint of reservation taking over her features) _"… most of the girls around here are too scared of approaching me to ever tell me in person."

_(Pursing her lips, _Maera _remains silent for a couple of seconds, _Michiru _interpreting the stillness as a wordless acceptance of her polite distance. Standing up, she heads for the podium. _Maera _doesn't follow, aiming her words at _Michiru's _backside.)_

**Maera: **"I can see why they would find you intimidating, Michiru-san." _(pauses for effect before adding in a mysterious voice) _"That's how people often react to someone with the ocean in their eyes."

_(Stopping dead for a couple of seconds, _Michiru_ manages to keep her face impassive as she turns around slowly. _Maera _studies her closely for any kind of reaction. Instead of fear, _Michiru's_ eyes only show curiosity and a hint of suspicion.)_

**Michiru: **_(interrogates openly, her voice soft) _"You know?"

**Maera: **_(teasingly) _"Know what? That you used to be a sea creature as well?" _(becomes serious, nodding)_ "Yes, I know."

**Michiru: **"I see." _(glances down at the violin in her hand, appearing relieved when she carries on) _"Then you're also of the sea, I take it?"

**Maera: **_(wavers for a moment, not sure what to say) _"Atashi wa…" _(holds her tongue, smiling gently) _"Haha used to tell me that I had been washed ashore, all the way up to her front door, by a gigantic wave."

**Michiru: **"Nami, ka…" _(leans back against the stage, watching _Maera _with a look of pleasure, seemingly fascinated) _"I thought births like that were reserved for goddesses of love and not mere mortals?" _(giggles)_

**Maera: **"Michiru-san…" _(cocks her head, eyes glinting) _"Are you insinuating that I don't have the air of a heavenly being?"

(Michiru _raises one eyebrow, her lips quirking in a held back chuckle. _Maera _beams at the sight.)_

**Maera: **_(shrugs, her loop-sided grin swiftly turning into a laugh that she doesn't even try to hide) _"I didn't say I believed her, did I?"

**Michiru: **_(rolls her eyes and places the violin on the stage next to her) _"I've never met anyone who knew about my element before." _(doesn't raise her face to meet _Maera's _gaze) _"Normally it's the other way around."

**Maera: **_(gets to her feet, walking up next to _Michiru) "I think it takes one to know one."

**Michiru: **"Possibly." _(straightens up, apparently realising the sudden closeness between them, her voice cooling a little) _"Well, you were obviously familiar with my name, Maera-san…" _(smirks dryly) _"Maa… Don't tell me you transferred here because of me?"

**Maera: **_(matches _Michiru's _smirk easily) _"Hardly. Until this morning, I didn't know Kaioh Michiru-san attended Juuban." _(turns her attention to her surroundings for the first time since she entered) _"I have things here in Tokyo I need to do, and seeing that this school has a good reputation..." _(doesn't finish, the obvious conclusion remaining unspoken)_

_(After observing _Maera's _interest move from the stage to the cupboards – one of the doors standing ajar and revealing a slice of saxophone – _Michiru _begins searching her school bag for her music notes, suppressing a sigh of uncertainty.)_

**Michiru: **_(casually) _"Do you play an instrument, Maera-san?"

**Maera: **_(blinks, her face betraying a glimpse of bitterness) _"I do…" _(falls silent, _Michiru _looking at her in anticipation of her answer) _"I've played the flute since I was a little girl."

**Michiru: **"What kind of…" _(is interrupted as _Maera _turns her full attention towards her to quickly add)_

**Maera: **"That was actually the reason I asked for you, Michiru-san." _(lifts herself up on the edge of the platform, her braid falling forward over her left shoulder) _"I was told that you were in charge of the music club." _(folds her hands neatly in her lap)_ "I'd like to join."

**Michiru: **_(politely) _"I'll see to that."

(Michiru _grabs her violin and makes her way up the stairs leading to the stage. Stopping in front of the music stand placed in the centre, she gives _Maera _a curt nod before letting the instrument come to a final rest against her shoulder.) _

**Michiru: **"If you'll have me excused, Maera-san…" _(closes her eyes in concentration, letting the bow run searchingly over the strings) _"I have an upcoming concert I have to prepare for."

**Maera: **_(twists her head to watch _Michiru _as the notes begin merging together into a whole, saying quietly) _"Ii tomo."

_(They lapse into a silence that is only disturbed by the soft tune that the_ _violin produces; its accords changing every now and then as if _Michiru_ can't quite decide on what melody to play. _Maera's _expression changes into one of warm fondness as, ever so slowly, the notes of _Lullaby of a Mermaid _tumble forth. It appears that _Michiru _doesn't fully realise what exactly she is playing, her lips unconsciously forming a contented smile.)_

**Maera: **_(says tenderly when _Michiru _lets her violin sink) _"That melody…"

**Michiru: **_(stills, her eyes widening a little) _"You know it?"

**Maera: **"Know it?"_ (inhales slowly, getting to her feet and turning around to face _Michiru) "I grew up with it. Okaa-san used to sing it to me…" _(looks down at her hands, blinking angrily) _"But back then, I never really understood…"

**Michiru: **_(recites the words of the song in a whisper, staring at _Maera _with a mix of captivation and unease) _"I will take you beyond the deep dimensions…"

**Maera: **"And your love shall follow surely, secretly…"_(smirks darkly with something akin to hunger, the emotion disappearing again in the blink of an eye) _"I guess I shouldn't be surprised… this is a song of the sea, after all." _(holds _Michiru's _gaze)_

_(Not shying away from the intensity in _Maera's _study of her, _Michiru _returns the interest, her violin bow swinging gently from between her fingers as the two of them contemplate each other soundlessly. Finally, _Michiru _looks away, the slightest hint of a blush colouring her cheeks. The loss of composure only shines through for a second, however, before she covers the distance between them, sitting down next to _Maera.)

**Michiru: **_(packs her violin away in the violin case again) _"She sounds like a remarkable woman – your mother." _(glances at _Maera _out the corner of her eye as she returns to her seat)_

**Maera: **_(adopts a distant expression) _"She was. I just never realised it while she was alive…"

**Michiru: **"Zannen." _(surveys the other girl_, _eyes softening)_

**Maera: **_(forces forth an unconvincing grin, pushing herself off the podium in one fluent motion) _"Well…" _(tentatively, lost in thought)_ "There were a lot of things I didn't understand until I found myself alone."

(Michiru _doesn't answer right away, instead following _Maera's _example, getting off the podium gracefully and walking back towards the collection of tables.)_

**Michiru: **_(closes her school bag, clearly getting ready to leave) _"When that in which we reflect ourselves shows us an unfamiliar situation, we are bound to change our view of who we are in order to adjust, ne?" _(sends _Maera _a perceptive smile over her shoulder)_

**Maera: **_(crosses her arms over her chest, looking to the side) _"Maybe it's that in which I reflected myself that changed and not me…" _(meets _Michiru's _eyes)_ "I stayed the same and was left behind."

**Michiru: **_(spins around with a frown, trying to figure out where _Maera_ is going with the conversation) _"I think it's more complex than that, Maera-san…Change always evolves around an unchangeable core." _(tightens her grip on the handle of her violin case)_

**Maera: **"So, it doesn't matter how high the tide rises or how much the waves rage?"_ (raises both eyebrows with something that resembles a leer) _

**Michiru: **_(narrows her eyes at _Maera's _overconfident attitude, finding herself on home ground) _"The tide may rise and the waves rage; they're only another aspect of the sea."

**Maera: **_(pushes her braid provocatively back over her shoulder) _"So the sea never changes?"

**Michiru: **"Ara, it does." _(snatches her bag from the chair, and heads for the door, not looking back when she adds) _"Demo… beneath whatever change that takes place, it never stops being the sea."

_(Following _Michiru _with her gaze, _Maera _waits until her hand is on the handle – ready to push it down, the door creaking – before she speaks.)_

**Maera: **_(quietly) _"That's what I thought..."_ (forms the name with a hint of warm recognition) _"Michiru-san."

(Michiru r_eacts to the_ _use of her name by stopping in the doorway, her skirt swirling around her thighs as she turns in _Maera's _direction) _

**Michiru: **_(curiously) _"You said before that you could understand why people would find me intimidating." _(stares _Maera's _straight in the eyes) _"Should I fear you, then…" _(continues in a teasing tone after a short but pregnant break)_ "… since we share my element?"

**Maera: **_(laughs) _"You don't seem like the type that holds many fears, Michiru-san." _(asks in a flirtatious purr) _"Do you find me threatening?"

**Michiru: **_(smirks, throwing the ball back in _Maera's _court with in an equally coy voice) _"And what if I did?"

**Maera: **_(cocks her head a little) _"Then I would assure you that you had nothing to fear from me."

**Michiru: **_(studies _Maera _for a moment, the look in her eyes not betraying what she's thinking) _"I'm glad." _(steps back, inclining her head towards the hallway, all traces of flirting gone) _"Are you coming, Maera-san?"

**Maera: **"No, I…" _(gestures to her dark uniform) _"I was instructed to pick up my new uniform when classes ended."

**Michiru: **_(lets her eyes run up and down _Maera) "You're probably the same size as Haruka, ne…" _(her voice softens into gentle amusement at the thought of her girlfriend)_ "They had to tailor her uniform as well."

_(Narrowing her eyes a fraction when _Michiru _mentions _Haruka, _quickly hiding it behind a look of confusion, _Maera _sits down on the chair that _Michiru _previously used for her school bag.)_

**Maera: **"Haruka?" _(bites her lip lightly, thinking) _"The tall blonde?" _(widens her eyes in a show of apparent alarm) _"About her… did I do something to offend her? She left so abruptly."

**Michiru: **_(nods to confirm _Haruka's _identity, laughing out loud at _Maera's _last suggestion, though her eyes show a hint of doubt) _"Don't worry about her; Haruka is always suspicious of strangers."

**Maera: **"I see…" _(stands up as _Michiru _shifts on her feet and bows deeply) _"For sharing your practicing time with me and showing me the music club, arigato gozaimasu, Michiru-san."

_(Letting the mask of civility once again slip onto her face, _Michiru _mirrors _Maera's _bow, smiling graciously when their eyes find each other as she straightens up. Any indication of the friendly atmosphere between them seems to have vanished.) _

**Michiru: **"Do itashimashite, Maera-san." _(motions around the room)_ "We'll probably see a lot more of each other from now on."

**Maera: **_(genuinely) _"Hopefully so."

(Maera _watches _Michiru _leave, her eyes hardening at the soft thud the door makes when _Michiru _closes it after herself. Not until the sound of the other girl's_ _heels has faded away, does _Maera _relax back into the chair, a bitter sneer finding its way onto her lips.)_

**Maera: **_(sniffs scornfully) _"So she's suspicious of strangers… Tenoh Haruka, ka…" _(pushes a loose lock of hair behind her ear with a cold laugh) _"Well, she probably has her reasons. If any, she would know how easy it can be to get a girl distracted."

_(Getting up, _Maera _walks over to the windows to look out over the sports grounds where a flock of students is training soccer. She presses her hands against the glass, examining her own reflection.)_

**Maera: **"Ja ne, Princess…" _(takes a deep breath, leaning against the windowpane with a satisfied smile)_ "We'll see each other again much sooner than you expect."

* * *

Reviews are loved and hugged and kissed and it's Valentine's Day tomorrow!


End file.
